young_animator_training_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Akko Kagari
is a witch and a student at Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Akko is a girl with average height. Her hair is long, straight, and chesnut brown in color which reaches about just below her shoulder blades in length, with matching blunt side-bangs along with a section of it tied onto a half ponytail on the back of her head. She also has large crimson eyes and slightly pale complexion. When she was still a 6-years old child, Akko's hairstyle looked almost the same as her current one, but shorter and lacked a ponytail. Concept artwork and promotional poster of the first short film reveal that Akko originally had teal eyes, along with slightly longer hair. Personality Akko is a very optimistic and energetic girl. She's always up for a challenge, even if it seems too hard for her. Akko is very immersed in her own ideas and fantasies, and often doesn't take other people's opinions into account. She's headstrong and stubborn and has a short fuse. Akko is very social and people are drawn to her happy disposition. Akko reveres her childhood idol Shiny Chariot, and this can be seen in present day Akko. She has a poster of Shiny Chariot in her room, and the concept of Shiny Chariot is often used in her fantasies. Even after learned about Shiny Chariot's mistake where she excssively used magic in her shows so much that many people believed her as a fraud and the said mistake would led to the unwanted opinion of witches' name that resulting her being condemned in form of retirement, Akko still have faith on her nevertheless. Relationships Diana Cavendish Akko doesn't like Diana at all, and sees her as a rival. She is always trying to prove herself better than Diana whom she views as "stuck-up" and "stubborn". The fact that Diana was more competent witch as she can do almost everything is very frustrating to her. Other reasons why Akko dislikes Diana was because she dislikes her idol Shiny Chariot, though unaware that Diana herself used to idolized Shiny Chariot but due to the said idol's mistake that resulting her retirement, she was distressed so much that she labelled her formed idol as "false witch". Lotte Yanson Lotte is a close friend of Akko's, and she is often dragged into Akko's various schemes and revenge plans on Diana. They seem to balance each other out, Akko being the loud and energetic one, and Lotte being the calm and aloft spoken one. Lotte is one of the main trio with Akko and Sucy. Sucy Manbarbaran Sucy is a close friend of Akko's. Sucy appears to like using Akko as a test subject for her various potions and solutions, but their relationship is still one of friendship. Although, Sucy's obsession with poisonous mushroom still disturbing her. Shiny Chariot Although Shiny Chariot herself doesn't know about Akko, Akko lives, breaths, and sleeps Shiny Chariot. Shiny Chariot was Akko's role model, and the reason she decided to become a witch. On many occasions, Akko will ramble on and on about Shiny Chariot (much to Diana's annoyance as at the same time, there's a chance that Akko would do the same mistake with Shiny Chariot did was and Diana well aware with it) and will use whatever method to prove that Shiny Chariot wasn't a false witch. Little did she knew that, Professor Ursula, her teacher was Shiny Chariot's civilian identity. Abilities and Powers Akko appears to not be entirely competent with magic and flying brooms, but her potential with magic is unmistakable: she can use Shiny Rod that once belonged to Shiny Chariot with impressive prowess, both to turn it into its bow and arrow form and its huge ballista form. Whether this magic potential within her was already present or not is unknown. However in the manga prequel, she uses a mandragora potion to gain access to it. Though her testing of her newfound powers hilariously ended with an explosion to which Diana, Hannah and Barbara witnessed when having tea. History To be said. Gallery Little-witch-child-akko.png|Akko as a child. Akko kagari sketch.jpg|Sketches of Akko Kagari. Akko bruises.jpg Akko_with_shiny_rod.jpg|Akko wielding Shiny Rod in bow form. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Witches Category:Luna Nova Academy Students